Crystal Kyouraku
Crystal Kyouraku (sometimes shortened to 'Crys' by close friends) is a character from the series Bleach: The Forgotten, a Shinigami, and Captain of Squad 9 in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Shuuhei Hisagi, and she is the cousin of Shunsui Kyouraku. Crystal is a constant supporting character throughout the first fic, before becoming a main protagonist with the rest of the Gotei 13 in the sequels. She was created by Elemental Hero Raeven, and was created as a foil to Raven, another of EHR's characters. Appearance Crystal, whilst being Shunsui's cousin, looks nothing like him. She has long blonde hair, usually held back by butterfly-shaped hair clips, made of pure reishi condensed to form silver, and also has deep blue eyes. Her outfit usually consists of a completely white kimono under a normal captain's haori with a gold lining, to constantly remind people of her noble heritage. Personality Crystal is usually cheery, and tries to see the best in everyone, but can also get extremely angry or flustered if provoked. Whilst she tries to be a good person, she does hold an air of superiority since she comes from the Kyouraku Clan. She can also become quite excited when challenged in battle, picking this trait up whilst in Squad 11, but despises killing, holding a similar view of death as her lieutenant and the former Captain of Squad 9, Kaname Tousen. Crystal has shown a strong love for Raven, and originally was upset that he didn't reciprocate. This love stemmed from their past, when Raven saved her from attacker in lower Rukongai. After they confess their feelings for each other, however, she shows a different side to her - one which isn't afraid to open up to and is especially loyal to Raven. When speaking to others, she is usually extremely respectful, using titles in formal occasions, but does talk informally when with close friends. When provoked, Crystal can unleash her rage instantly and powerfully. Her irritations are usually with Raven ignoring her, or enemies flirting with him or insulting her. Crystal, whilst not a lot like her cousin in looks, is quite like him in personality, and will try to avoid battle where she can, instead opting for a drink of sake. She does however take her job very seriously, unlike Shunsui, and will not miss a deadline for anything, something which is a value when editing the newspaper for the Seireitei. History Hailing from a noble clan, Crystal lived a mainly secluded life, and longed for friends. One day in her past, she went for a walk, only to find herself lost in Rukongai. Through hours of wandering, she found herself confronted by Raven and Naomi, who helped her and guided her back to her estate. Crystal was so thankful, that she asked her parents if her rescuers could live with them, as she had become their friends. They afterwards grew up together under the same roof, and entered the Academy together. All 3 received their zanpakuto in the same way: their souls fusing with part of the infamous 'tenshi steel', which was part of Crystal's family heritage. They all graduated at the same time, and all were placed in squad 5, after Aizen showed interest. Naomi instantly gained an idol-like respect for Aizen, whilst Raven and Crystal were suspicious of him when around then-Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru. Catching onto their suspicions, Aizen moved Raven and Crystal over to Squad 11. There, Crystal befriended Ikkaku, Yumichika, Tetsuzaemon and especially Yachiru, who took an immense liking to her, and later left Squad 11 to go to Squad 7, before Tetsuzaemon did, to become lieutenant. After Raven was brought to trial and banished from Soul Society, Crystal was infuriated, leaving immediately in disgust. Knowing Aizen was to blame, she fled partly because of her fear he would target her next. During the Fake Karakura arc, Yamamoto brought Crystal back, along with Raven, and reinstated them as members of the Gotei 13, in order to better handle Aizen's threat. Crystal intercepted Wonderweiss Margera during the battle, saving Kensei Muguruma and Mashiro Kuna from certain death, and defeated him swiftly. She then attempted to aid Sajin in his battle with Tousen, but was injured by Aizen before she could do anything. Synopsis The White Soul Reaper Arc Crystal first appears when a Hell Butterfly flies through her window and wakes her up, informing her of an emergency meeting. She curses Hisaigo for waking her, then proceeds to leave and fetch Raven. After waking him, they both go to the meeting together, meeting Shunsui as they arrive. She is present when Usaitar interrupts the meeting, and then catches up to Raven after Hisaigo finishes his orders. She is forcefully rejected by Raven, however, and is visibly upset. She then leaves to research Usaitar's past with Shunsui. Crystal next appears when Usaitar releases his zanpakuto, flash-stepping in to save Raven from his attack. She and Raven then argue about how Raven didn't want to be saved, until he rushes off to find Naomi, Crystal following him. As Raven finds an injured Naomi, and subsequently snaps and leaves, Crystal breaks down into tears in confusion. She later asks Naomi about Raven's emotional outburst, and Naomi reveals the truth about their death, strengthening Crystal's confidence to find and bring Raven back. She later appears after Raven is defeated by Usaitar, confessing her feelings to him, before releasing bankai. She is swiftly defeated, however, and is left for dead next to the unconscious Raven, apologizing before fainting herself. She is later carried away to be healed by Haruka. Hisaigo Arc Crystal had left before the second arc, in the time-jump, to get stronger, with Naomi and Raven. She first appears in this arc by shielding a Hisaigo-controlled Shunsui from the attacks of Byakuya, Toshirou and their group. She then attempts to get Shunsui to break free from the mind-control, but is instead cut down by him. Raven and Naomi later appear, taking and healing her as they left to face Hisaigo. Crystal later appears with Raven and Naomi facing down Hisaigo, all three releasing bankai. She then rushed to Naomi's aid as Hisaigo struck her down mid-release. She then rejoined the fight but is swiftly defeated, a helpless Raven looking on. She is then saved from death as Haruka entered, challenging Hisaigo. She is then healed, along with everyone else, and then told the group the news they missed at the emergency meeting. She is then present when Usaitar appeared, revealing Hisaigo was his zanpakuto. Hunt For The Eyes Of The Dragons Arc In this arc, Crystal is first seen in the library, where she had been researching in for around a month with her cousin Shunsui, and is met by Ketu, Ratiasu and Haruka. She leads them to where Shunsui and Juushiro are researching, in a part of the library called 'Ancient Texts'. She then leaves with Ratiasu and her group to the human world to find Ratiasu's first eye. After searching through Bebington, they come across a school, and Ratiasu leaves to search by herself, finding the eye's hiding place. Crystal then goes with her and the others, minus Kenpachi and Yachiru who had run off earlier, to collect the eye. However, she is soon injured by the squid-like creature that appears to guard it. She is then carried off by Kenpachi, and is assumed to have been dropped off in Soul Society to heal. She later appears when the Captains are told of the possessed Ratiasu, sleeping on Shunsui's lap, to rest her injuries. As Kenpachi is returned to them, injured, Crystal agrees with Shunsui's plan of letting Ratiasu regain control of her own body. When Raven's whereabouts are questioned, she immediately rushes off to find him, forcing Shunsui to chase after her. The Angels' Final Fall Crystal next appears in the group that leaves for Hueco Mundo. When faced with Matthew and Daniel, Raven rushes past them, irritated. Crystal then follows him, along with Naomi. She then travels down the left tunnel with Raven and Naomi, departing from the main group. At the first clearing, Plata Acerogarra greets them, and Raven tells both her and Naomi to leave them to fight. Crystal argues with him, but eventually backs down and leaves with Naomi. At the next clearing, Circe Marreina awaits them. Crystal refuses to fight her, saying that they have no reason to battle, but Circe provokes her by telling her she was the one who almost killed Raven in the Human World. This causes Crystal to snap, and she rushes in to attack Circe, who blocks. Crystal then tells Naomi to go ahead, hate for Circe developing in her voice. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Crystal, having trained under Kenpachi Zaraki, is extremely skilled at wielding a sword, and can perform masterful feats of swordsmanship. Flash-Step Master: As her shikai is a halberd, being an awkward weapon for close combat, Crystal has mastered the flash-step, which is on par with that of Soifon. Kidou Expert: Being a researcher by nature, Crystal has acquired many archaic kidou spells that would prove difficult for even the lieutenant-level shinigami. Enhanced Strength: Being a captain of the Gotei 13, Crystal is extremely powerful for her size, able to wield her bankai's twin axes with ease. High Spiritual Energy: Crystal boasts an immense spiritual energy level, being a captain, and has been seen to be powerful when she is irritated. Zanpakuto Youshatenshi (Mercy Angel): Crystal's zanpakuto has a completely white sheath, has a golden tint to the blade and hilt, and has a white wing-shaped guard. * Shikai: It is triggered by the command Purify. Shikai Special Ability: It transforms into a large halberd, with a large quartz crystal at the centre of the blade. The quartz can reflect and refract light to blind and stun enemies, and form a light-based shield, whilst her blade can release beams of light or lightning used to purify beings of negative emotions. A stronger version of the light beam - Shiro San Kiyome (White Acid Purification) - can be released as a final attack. * Bankai: Shirohane Youshatenshi (White Wing Mercy Angel): the halberd splits into twin axes, with large blades, quartz crystals in the centre of both. It creates white wings of energy on her back, and gives her a sparkling spiritual energy, which can illuminate even Raven's bankai's darkness. Bankai Special Ability: It has a few abilities, including: * Retaining all of her shikai powers, including light shield, light beams and lightning, and purifying the negative emotions that the light touches. * The special attack Shiro Taiyou Kiyome (White Sun Purification) occurs when Crystal fires waves of light at an enemy, in a cross formation. When they hit an enemy created from negative emotions, and cross on their body, they start to dissipate into grains of light from that point on their body, being purified. Major Battles * v Wonderweiss Margera (unseen) * w/Naomi v Usaitar * w/Raven and Naomi v Hisaigo Trivia *Crystal's shikai attack is a pun, based on the Japanese pronunciation of the word 'Sun', and the fact that '-san' can be a suffix used as a show of respect, therefore also describing how Crystal refers to her peers with respect. *Elemental Hero Raeven has jokingly referred to Crystal as 'the embodiment of his nice side', whilst Raven is 'the embodiment of his dark side', and Naomi is his 'fair and just conscience'. Kyouraku, Crystal Kyouraku, Crystal Kyouraku, Crystal Category:Fan Fiction